Into the West
by StandAlone
Summary: Oneshot. Yugi makes his final journey.


Hey, StandAlone here. I've finally seen the final Yu-Gi-Oh! episode and you better believe I was crying my eyes out. I wish it didn't have to end like that.

Anyway, I had the idea for this fic for a long time, but wanted to wait until I actually saw the final episode before I sat down to write it.

I hope you enjoy this one. Please leave some reviews for me so I can continue to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Into the West" from the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King movie. I've also borrowed references from the Lord of the Rings book.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Into the West**

**Lay down**

**Your sweet and weary head**

**Night is falling**

**You have come to journey's end**

An elderly Yuugi Mutou hung up the phone with a smile, having said his final farewell to his great grandchildren. A small part of him wished he could see them all one last time, but the greater piece of his heart was glad he would not. To watch them play, laugh, smile, cry... it might convince him to hesitate, to stay. And doing so would break him. He was ready to go... he needed to go.

As he climbed the steep stairs to the bedroom for what would probably be the last time, he wondered if what he felt now was similar to how Atemu was feeling during their ceremonial duel long ago, torn between _wanting_ to remain trapped among the living for the sake of his loved ones and journeying to the place where he belonged.

He'd have to remember to ask him that.

**Sleep now**

**And dream--of the ones who came before**

**They are calling**

**From across a distant shore**

Yuugi crawled into bed and snuggled up to Anzu, his wife of countless happy years. She smiled in her sleep, but did not stir. He gently leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

He and his friends had lived surprisingly long, healthy lives and watched their children and grandchildren grow up and have families of their own. Most of them were still very much alive and would be for some time yet. His grandfather, mother, Ryou Bakura, Hiroto Honda, and a few acquaintances from his glory days _had_ already passed on, and he knew of course that the others would follow eventually. He dreamed fondly of meeting them again, of being reunited and knowing that they'd _never_ have to part.

He and Atemu most of all.

**Why do you weep?**

**What are these tears upon your face?**

**Soon you will see**

**All of your fears will pass away**

**Safe in my arms**

**You're only sleeping**

The next day found Yuugi and Anzu driving slowly to Domino Pier. Her hand, soft as ever, was clasped in his and silent tears flowed from bright eyes that time had never dimmed.

Yuugi looked over at her and smiled reassuringly. She returned the expression but it didn't stop the ache in her heart, the ache of knowing that the most important person in her life was leaving, if only temporary. Yuugi knew the feeling. He'd endure it long ago, in Egypt, when the person _he_ loved the most left...

..._The true King of Games fell to his knees, sorrow unimaginable draining the strength from his young body. Drops of water rained from his violet eyes to the floor, gathering in a puddle. His watched as his sad reflection was joined by another, one that was smiling._

_"Congratulations. Well done," said the second image proudly. _

_Yuugi refused to meet Atemu's gaze, even when he kneeled and put a hand on his shoulder. The gesture did little to stop him from shaking with sobs._

_"Yuugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees," Atemu chided gently. He leaned in closer to his aibou, his understanding smile widening slightly. "You achieved a great victory for us both."_

_Yuugi swallowed hard to keep from screaming in pain. He was a little surprised to hear his voice (when he finally found it) barely contained the volume of a whisper. "I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot... what winning this duel would actually mean." He choked back another teary hiccup. "By defeating you, I've sent you away... for good." Though he still could not look to his partner's face, he caught him shaking his head out of the corner of his eyes._

_"No, you have opened the door for me," came the contradiction. "Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we fulfilled that destiny." Atemu's firm hand lightly cupped Yuugi's chin, tipping it up and forcing their eyes to meet. When he was sure his young friend wouldn't look away, he let go and moved both his hands to rest on his shoulders. "We protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games." His grip tightened as he helped him to his feet. "And we've both grown tremendously along the way."_

_Yuugi's eyes strayed again, unable and unwilling to call this moment together their last. All throughout these past few days, he'd rehearsed over and over again all the things he wanted to say to his closest friend. He wished to thank him for everything he'd done for him, for helping him to grow and learn and become the person he was meant to be. He wanted to remind him about all the laughs and good times they'd enjoyed, as well as all the painful tears shed. He desired to beg, to plead with Atemu not to go, to stay by his side as long as he lived. But now that the time had finally come, the words alluded him, his speech evaporating like a mist in the wind. So he said the only thing he could, his heart assuring him that his yami would understand. "I'm gonna miss you," he sighed, trembling once again._

_Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Please don't cry." There was a brief pause before Yuugi found the courage to return the hug, knowing that doing so meant accepting what was about to happen. He was shocked by what Atemu said next._

_"You do realize we'll never truly be apart, right?" he whispered in his ear. The one time Pharaoh pulled back, fully releasing his counterpart... for good. He continued when Yuugi cocked his head in confusion. "The gift of kindness you've given me, the courage I've given you will remain with us. And that will forever bind us."_

_Yuugi understood. He did, but that didn't make the situation any easier. But he knew that even though his victory in their duel meant they were ready to separate, Atemu still wanted his approval, his consent. And he knew there was no choice but to give it. He brushed away the tears and nodded, his eyes shining with a fierce determination he'd never known before. "Right."_

That same scene was repeating itself between Yuugi and Anzu, even as he remembered it. They had arrived at the pier.

**What can you see**

**On the horizon?**

**Why do the white gulls call?**

**Across the sea**

**A pale moon rises**

**The ships have come**

**To carry you home**

**And all will turn to silver glass**

**A light on the water**

**All souls pass**

Yuugi and Anzu walked hand in hand down to the docks and stopped in front of a small grey sail boat. He had asked a friend of his, Ryota Kajiki, the sea duelist and world renowned fisherman, to build it for him. Over the years, Ryota and his children maintained and upgraded it, preparing it for this day.

Anzu had been confused at first, when he'd told her about the boat. And it was a while before he'd fully explained it. He had been afraid to hurt her, to tell her that he would one day leave to rejoin his partner. But finally he worked up the courage to remind her of its significance.

The ancient Egyptians believed that boats were the only vessels capable of transporting a spirit to the afterlife. So Yuugi decided a long time ago that he would follow the same path Yami walked. He would sail into the west, to where the sun set, and step through the same door into the light of eternity.

Husband and wife stood and looked into each other's eyes for the last time. No words were spoken; they had already said everything that needed to be.

_Well, maybe the end of one adventure is the beginning of another._

Yuugi remembered saying that a long time ago, after he and his friends escaped the collapsing tomb of the one time nameless Pharaoh. And he had repeated it when Anzu asked why he insisted on going.

Both of them were reaching the end of their lives, though they still had quite a ways to go. But there was one major difference between the two of them. While Yuugi's body still had enough strength for twenty or so more years, his heart and soul did not. He'd lived a long and happy life, but now at last, he was weary of the world. He was ready to move on.

Anzu, however, was not. Even though she too was advanced in years, she had a lot she still wished to be and do. And as much as she loved her husband, she was not ready to go. She had begged him for a time to change his mind, to endure as long as she would, but he would not be swayed and she didn't have the heart to break his with her own selfish request. It was only then that she finally understood just how _he_ felt when Atemu left. And because of that, she relented.

Yuugi kissed and hugged his wife goodbye for the final time. She smiled bravely through her tears as he tucked a strand of her silver hair behind her ear. Then she hugged herself and laughed bitterly when he turned and boarded his ship, flashing her his trademark smile and offering a confident thumbs-up sign, just as Atemu had done.

Anzu watched as he unfurled the sail, laughing along with the crying gulls and forced away the tears. Yes, he'd lived a happy life, but only now did _true_ joy shine thru his aged features. He was going home. And even though she was hurting now, it wouldn't be long before she would follow, though in her own way.

**Hope fades**

**Into the world of night**

**Through shadows falling**

**Out of memory and time**

**Don't say**

**We have come now to the end**

**White shores are calling**

**You and I will meet again**

**And you'll be here in my arms**

**Just sleeping**

Yuugi stared at the night sky as he absentmindedly adjusted his heading and breathed in the deep sea air anxiously. It was taking longer than he thought to get to Egypt, but get there he would. His arthritic body barely contained his excitement. He'd be home soon. He'd reunite with the other half of his soul, the one to whom he'd given the biggest piece of his heart.

Theirs was a strange relationship: full of fear and courage, happiness and sorrow, laughter and tears. Contrary to popular believe, soul mates didn't necessary always apply to lovers. It applied to anyone who was half of another, who was incomplete without that other person. They were brothers whose love was more loyal and fierce and true than most couples shared. They were soul mates.

He remembered that even though he consciously accepted Atemu's death, he spent the better part of his younger years continually searching for him, whether it be in the back of his mind or in each and every tomb and temple his Egyptology career had taken him. It was only after he'd joined up with his friends for one final millennium adventure did he realize he'd been trying to live two lives. Anzu was the one who finally convinced him of who he was. He might be half of Atemu, but he was still Yuugi. He had his own life to live. And live it he did.

But now he was ready. He'd had enough of this world and it had enough of him. Even as he drew nearer to his final resting place, he was getting tired. His body, his mind, his soul longed for sleep.

_It's your move._

The last words he'd spoken to the Pharaoh on this side of existence. He could almost hear his yami saying them now, urging him along. He was almost there.

**What can you see**

**On the horizon?**

**Why do the white gulls call?**

**Across the sea**

**A pale moon rises**

**The ships have come **

**To carry you home**

**And all will turn to silver glass**

**A light on the water**

**Grey ships pass**

**Into the West**

He was there. He'd docked his ship days ago, ironically at sunset. The brightly shining sea hurt his eyes, but he laughed despite himself, bidding goodbye to the gulls that he been his only companions on his final journey.

He retraced the well worn path to Atemu's tomb, long since excavated and restored for scientific study. Much of his life was spent here, examining and interpreting the hieroglyphics, absorbing every recorded detail of his friend's formal life as Pharaoh in an attempt to understand his own.

Yuugi slowly trudged down the long dark stairs, aware that his strength was being drained with each step he took. He felt a heavy weight pressing in around him, the sting of death piercing his tender heart. Just a little further.

The former King of Games fell to his knees in the same place he had decades ago, tears once again falling from his violet eyes, though these were tears of joy. He made it.

Yuugi forced his fading body to crawl the remaining distance to the door marked with the eye of Horus. Countless archeologists tried everything they could think of to pry it open, believing it to contain some vast scientific treasure, a piece of significant history. He'd never bothered to tell them the truth.

The eye began to glow, sensing the wayward spirit that had come to seek the final haven. He knew what was coming, having witnessed it before. The powers that be would weigh his heart after hearing the name of the spirit, and entry granted if fate allowed.

_I am the son of Akhenamkhanen. My name is Atemu._

Yuugi stretched a weak hand to the door, his breathing becoming ragged and labored. "Please," he whispered, his voice a mere ghost of what it had been. "My name is Yuugi Mutou. Please... take me to him. Take me home."

His hand dropped to the floor and remained motionless, head following suit. He took one more gasping breath and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was shocked to find that he didn't feel so tired anymore. His body seemed strong and able again, the weight on his shoulders and the prick in his heart gone as quickly as they'd come.

A sixteen year old Yuugi stood and blinked against the sudden bright light the open door revealed. He shielded his eyes with a hand against the glare but did not look away. It was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Yuugi!"

Voices. Many voices called to him in unison.

Shapes... shadows... faces. He could see faces now. The faces of people he knew. Their names sighed in his mind as he identified each one.

Ryou.

Hiroto.

Mai.

Mokuba.

Grandpa.

Mom.

And there were many others.

They stood in a welcoming semi circle, smiling, laughing, crying. And in the center of that circle was a dark skinned youth with spiky tri colored hair, wearing the all too familiar smirk. It was his brother... his friend... his soul mate.

Yuugi never looked back. He didn't hesitate. He ran full speed into the light, and into the waiting arms of Atemu.

* * *

There. How was that? Okay? I won't know unless you review it for me! 

Catcha later!

StandAlone


End file.
